magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple Dog
The Etainian Temple Dog is the result of millenia of careful breeding, bringing out the very best traits for a watchdog. Every pup born shows traits that have been specifically selected for countless years. Temple dogs are highly desirable creatures, as they are extremely loyal companions, gentle around children, and completely self sufficient. These canines hunt for their own meals out in the desert and even provide their humans with meals. Wiry and lean, temple dogs are perfectly adapted to the harsh Etainian desert, able to keep up a brisk trot for hours without tiring. They do not require much food or water to remain at full strength, either. Their short tan coats allow them to blend in with their surroundings, and if they wish to hide, they need only slink low to the ground. This allows temple dogs to surprise enemies and prey alike. Though they are great hunters and trackers, the main use of the temple dog is as a watchdog. They are kept in many villages to guard houses and livestock, for good reason. Temple Dogs are aware of their surroundings even while sleeping, their dreams accurately reflecting what is happening around them. As they are light sleepers, they can instantly awake, and their loud, high-pitched barking will soon bring people running. The Temple Dog has been a valued companion for the people of the Etainian desert for a long time. Statues of them adorn many of the village centers and old places of worship in that region, and tales of especially famous members of that breed are still commonplace among the legends of the desert people. Egg A curved tail has escaped this egg. Hatchling From small tan eggs hatch lively little puppies. These temple dogs are full of energy, and love to spend the day running around after anything that catches its interest. Their shrill yips let everyone know when they are feeling playful, or have found something that has piqued their curiosity. Unlike the adults of their species, young temple dogs form little packs, and spend countless hours chasing one another around The Keep. When the moon does start to rise, these pups separate from the group and go off to find their magi. A temple dog will always sleep at its companions side. It will awaken immediately if their magi so much as shift on their seats, ready to follow if they should leave. It is already learning to follow simple commands, listening attentively whenever you say something and wagging its tail if you mention its name. It enjoys its magi's company more than its own kind, at times. Temple dogs do not socialize with other canines much, but prefer their own kind's company. They differ from other puppies because they never seem to tire, and do not require much food or water. Adult Before long, what was a small, cuddly pup has become a lanky, long-legged dog. These temple dogs are very protective, watching everyone that comes near their humans warily. Their jackal-like heads follow every step of nearby people, ensuring that no one attempts to attack their magi. Even when asleep, these dogs are wary, their large ears swiveling to catch every sound. A sensitive nose picks up most scents, making this companion a powerful tracker as well as protector. More than once, a magi has been awakened at night by a small growl, but has seen only the faint purple glow of a temple dog's eyes. These eyes allow the animal to see well even in darkness, much like temple cats. After a few minutes of the dog's growl, one can hear footsteps passing by the door, either another magi or animal walking by. It takes a few more moments for the canine companion to settle down again and drift back to sleep. As a temple dog grows to adulthood, they will become even more aware of their surroundings, and are never taken by surprise. It is thought that this magic was granted by some unknown being, and those to the south believe it was a god. Whether this is the truth or not, temple dogs do prefer to reside in temples. The keepers of the shrines take care of these canines, giving them food and companionship. Temple dogs are considered sacred creatures, and are welcomed wherever they go. To those who offer them friendship, they return the gift of protection. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 213 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (May 15th - June 14th, 2011) * Released: May 15, 2011 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Morgaln * Origins: This creature is based on a real dog - pharaoh hound. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Canines Category:Dogs